Doing the Right Thing
by IluvMM
Summary: Percy has a decision to make. Will he do the right thing?


****

AN: I got the idea from the song from Spiderman soundtrack. There's a line in the chorus that says, 

They say that a hero will save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait. 

and it struck me that heroes aren't necessarily heroes because they want to be, they oftentimes end up doing the right thing, and are made heroes because of it. This is also because I keep hearing theories and speculations that Percy is going to go bad. I don't think he will, but that's JMHO. ;)

I don't own HP; all the characters, etc belong to JKR. I'm just playing with them for a bit. :)

**__**

***********************************************************************************

Sometimes, being a hero requires great sacrifices.

Sometimes, being a hero requires just doing the right thing.

He shuffled the papers around on the desk looking for a memo when he came across it. 

As he read it, horror paralyzed him. This couldn't be happening. Sure, the Ministry of Magic was in shambles since Harry Potter's declaration three months ago that You-Know-Who was back, but surely He hadn't penetrated this far into the Ministry. 

Percy sighed deeply and leaned back into his chair. Ever since he learned about Mr. Crouch's death a depression had settled over him. He kept telling himself that he should have seen what was happening with Crouch - that he was responsible. Even becoming the acting head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation hadn't helped ease the pain.

His eyes inevitably strayed back to the paper. This was very compelling evidence that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic no less, was under Voldemort's thumb. 

There. He said the name. Well, he _thought_ the name. A shiver still ran down his spine. 

"What do I do now?" he thought. He quickly pulled out a parchment and quill and began to write down his options.

__

Destroy the document.

Confront Fudge.

Tell Dumbledore.

None of the options seemed feasible. 

If Percy destroyed the document, then he would be safe from reprisals. No one would ever know. 

If he confronted Fudge, there was a chance You-Know, er, Voldemort, would find out and kill him and/or anyone he loved. 

Telling Dumbledore seemed almost ludicrous, considering Percy didn't believe Harry at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, and had been at odds with his family ever since. 

He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes wearily. As he adjusted them back on his nose, he glanced at the clock. It was well past time for him to be heading home. He picked up the document, rolling it carefully, then placed it in his briefcase. 

He quickly Disapparated home, and, after giving excuses to his parents, went to his room. He lay on his bed, thinking again about his options, trying to ignore the noise from the other parts of the house.

__

Destroy the document, his mind said. But he remembered a quote he heard long ago, in Muggle Studies class. _Evil prevails when good men do nothing_. His heart told him he had to do something. 

That left his other two options. Confront Fudge or confide in Dumbledore. 

Confronting Fudge could mean one of two things First, Percy's career would be finished. Everything he had worked for, the plans, the studying, would all be for nothing. Fudge would destroy Percy before he'd let this information get out, and if Percy managed to escape him, it would only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters came. 

The second seemed almost ludicrous. Fudge could try to convince Percy to become a Deatheater in hopes of saving himself. Percy had already resolved that was not an option for him. 

Confiding in Dumbledore seemed to be the only solution. 

Sitting on his bed, Percy opened his journal.

__

August 31

I'm not a hero. Everyone knows that. Harry Potter is the hero. And yet, I can't stand by and do nothing. I have to do the right thing.

If I don't make it through the night, Mom and Dad, you were right. Harry was telling the truth. I see that now. Please tell Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny that I love them very much. 

Once again, Percy picked up his briefcase and wand, and Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. 


End file.
